Le plus heureux des hommes
by Egnirys Chainsaw
Summary: [OS][alice nine.]Nao aimerais mais ne peux pas se laisser aller. Il l'aime en secret mais ne peux pas lui dire... Son groupe passe avant tout. C'est dûr d'être leader...


_**Le plus heureux des hommes**_

_Auteur :_ _Panda-no-ai_

_Base : alice nine._

_Genre : Shônen-ai_

_Disclamer : Je les ai commander dans une boutique vers mon lycée mais ils ne m'ont pas recontacter T-T_

_Mot de l'auteur : J'ai eu cet idée en regardant le alice in Wonderfilm, pendant la dernière chansons, ils pleurent tous sauf Naoyuki… Enfin voilà ce que ça donne._

_Bonne lecture _

_usagi panda._

…………...

La répétition s'achève s'achève enfin. Je suis si fatigué. Pas physiquement. Je pète toujours la forme. J'ai encore la force de taper sur ma batterie. Mais moralement, je ne tiens plus, je pleure dès que je suis seul. Je n'ai plus aucune motivation si ce n'est mes meilleurs amis. Je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher. Ils ont besoin d'un leader. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai jouer la comédie encore longtemps. Saga se doute déjà de quelque chose. Il est passé me voir chez moi hier pour savoir si j'allais bien. C'était le moment de tout lui avouer, mais je n'ai pas pus. Je suis un lâche, je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis plus de deux ans. Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout. J'aime ce petit bassiste blond pervers qui se la joue. J'aime ce musicien d'exception avec son corps parfait, son oeil caché et son nez un peu trop long. Si il le savait, je pense qu'il me fuirait. Lui qui aime tellement la gente féminine et ses délices. Malgré tout, une scène reste gravé dans ma mémoire. C'était à l'anniversaire des 25 ans de Tora. Nous avions organiser une petite fête « intime ». Shou avait inviter son petit-ami, Tsunehito et Hiroto avait avouer au deuxième guitariste qu'il l'aimait. Ils avaient donc fini la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Depuis le temps que Pon hésitait à s'avouer. Mais bon, en fin de compte, il avait eu le courage. Moi j'avais commencer à en avoir après quelques bières. Je m'étais approché de l'objet de mes fantasmes et lui avait dit :

« Dis Saga-kun, si je te disais que je t'aimais, tu ferais quoi ? »

Et mon amour, plutôt bien éméché de répondre :

« Je serai le plus heureux des hommes. »

Je n'apprécie pas quand il joue avec mes sentiments. Mais si c'était vrai ? S'il m'aimait lui aussi ?

« Eh ! Nao-kun ! Tu comptes couver ta batterie encore longtemps ? »

Je fais enfin attention à ce qui m'entoure. Saga est assis sur le tabouret de Shou et me regarde en souriant. Les trois autres sont parti. Je me dis que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, je ne dois pas laisser passer ma chance. Je m'apprête à parler lorsque sa magnifique voix s'élève doucement :

«Nao… Tu te souviens de l'anniv' de Tora ? »

Mon cœur manque un battement. Il s'en souvient donc. Il va me dire que je lui fait peur et qu'il veut quitter le groupe…

« Ouais… Je m'en souviens vaguement… »

Feindre l'indifférence.

« Moi je m'en souviens et j'y pense encore. »

Il s'approche. Il garde la tête baissé mais je vois ses joues rosies.

« Et je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dis. Mais, est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

Sous le choc, je bondis de mon tabouret. C'est un rêve ou est-ce que je suis mort et au Paradis ? Je le vois repartir en disant :

« Je savais que tu ne le pensais pas, j'aurais pas dû y attacher autant d'importance… A demain Nao. »

Mon âme se déchire quand je vois de fines larmes parcourir ses joues. Je cours, renversant mon Charleston au passage et le prend dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime Saga, plus que tout mais j'ai jamais réussi à te le dire. Pardonnes-moi ! »

Il relève la tête, une mince sourire ornant ses si belles lèvres. Il les pose d'ailleurs sur les miennes. Des applaudissements emplissent alors la salle. Nous regardons vivement vers l'entrée où nos trois camarades frappaient dans leurs mains comme des idiots.

« On se demandait quand est-ce que vous vous mettriez ensemble. » Dis le couple de guitaristes.

Nous rougissons.

« Bon allez ! On va boire un coup pour fêter ça ! » annonça le chanteur.

Et le reste du groupe le suit. Tout derrière, je reste avec l'homme que j'aime. Il prend ma main et la serre amoureusement.

Maintenant, c'est moi le plus heureux des hommes…

OoOoOoO OWARI !!! OoOoOoO


End file.
